Return Of Kamenki
by Pikachu Hunter
Summary: Kamenki is back! And...human! Will he steal Bulma from Vegeta, and make Vegeta's life turn upside-down?


- - -  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor the character Kamenki, whom belongs rightfully to esteemed author Kat Ouji.  
I, in no way, mean to abuse her rights to Kamenki, and at any time she may request I remove this fanfiction from this website for any reason.  
  
- - -  
  
Author's Note: Kamenki is a character from Kat Ouji's fanfiction "Animal Senses," to which this is a sequel. Please read this fiction (by Kat Ouji) before reading this to ensure there is no confusion.  
Also, this takes place two years after "Animal Senses," so Trunks is now five years old.  
- - -  
  
Dedication: Since he's your character, it's only fair if I say this one goes out to you...Thanks for the great read "Animal Senses," Kat.  
  
- - -  
  
Return Of Kamenki By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter One: On My Doorstep  
  
Vegeta, still half asleep, groaned and rolled over as the ring of the doorbell interrupted his peaceful lounging in bed as he attempted to slowly wake up. The doorbell sounded again a few minutes later, and Vegeta sat up under the covers, them falling to his waist and display a bare, broad chest. He rubbed his face with one hand, while the other propped him up beside the sleeping form next to him, who also stirred at the second ring.  
"Who could that be?" Bulma asked, yawning as she questioned her husband and stretched her arms. She blinked slowly, and looked over to Vegeta, who was moving his feet to touch the floor, and eventually stand up.  
"I'm not sure. But why isn't a maid answering the door? Do we pay them to lie around in our house and do nothing?" Vegeta grumbled as he straightened his back, now standing up, and shook his head as a temporary black-out occurred from the change in elevation of his head.  
"We let them have a month off, remember, Vegeta? They get a vacation for working all year here, starting today." Bulma reminded the Saiyan. The prince grunted to acknowledge the information, and walked to the closet to find a clean training suit. "You're going to train today?" Bulma asked, seeing him yank a hanger from the closet and toss it-  
along with the hanging items--on the bed.  
"Why not?" Vegeta shot back, leaning over the edge of the bed and taking the black sleeveless shirt in his fist.  
"Well...it's your birthday, Vegeta..." Bulma murmured. Had he forgotten?  
"So?" Vegeta slipped into a pair of equally dark and tight pants, and thus had left nature's outfit, deciding it may have been natural, but impolite in society. "I told you--I've been telling you since we were married: Saiyans don't celebrate birthdays."  
"Well what about Goku? And Gohan and Goten? Even your son celebrates his birthday. That means that the entire Saiyan race, except you, celebrate birthdays." Bulma pointed out the obvious, and reminded Vegeta that his was a dying race.  
"Well I am a true Saiyan. True Saiyans don't celebrate birthdays."  
"Why not?" Bulma frowned.  
"Because we--" Vegeta was interrupted by a third ring of the doorbell. "Am I going to have to get that?"  
"Uh-huh. There's only three of us in the house right now, not ten. ...Until next month, anyways."  
"Fine." Vegeta looked at the desk in the room. "Where're my gloves?"  
"Do you really need them? With whoever's at the door ringing the bell so persistently, you might not get to train today." Bulma deduced as she finally came to her feet, wearing only a thin silk slip, colored a soft shade of pink and lined with lace at the hem, neck area, and arm holes. Vegeta smirked as her defined figure approached him, and wrapped two dainty arms around his waist as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then she proceeded to the closet, and searched for something to wear.  
"You may be right." Vegeta said through an agitated expression, including pursed together lips and eyes that widened as the doorbell rang a fourth time. He stepped out of the room, without the gloves he could not find, and stumbled down the stairs, still somewhat disoriented from a lack of sleep the night before. He'd been...preoccupied.  
"Hi, Daddy!" Trunks smiled as his father passed his bedroom door. The boy was jumping on the bed, wearing a green T-shirt and purple shorts, and making a cracking sound every time he landed on the bed to jump higher. "Look, I'm flying, like you do!" He laughed, spreading his arms out like a bird, and jumping higher.  
A small smile came upon Vegeta's face, seeing his son found his father a sort of role model, and someone to look up to and be like. "That's very--Trunks, stop jumping!" Vegeta's face turned to a frown as a loud crack sounded from the bed beneath Trunks. "The blood of Saiyans runs through you, and these beds were built for humans! You can't jump on them, or you'll break it, like the last two!" Vegeta scolded, wagging a finger at the demi-Saiyan.  
Trunks stopped on command. "Sorry, daddy..." he turned his face into an innocent pout, like all children were able to...it was the manipulative look that made most parents say 'I'm sorry, you go ahead and make mischief.' But only most parents. Not all of them. "Trunks, that look only works on your mother. What about your Saiyan face? Show me that one." Vegeta laughed mentally at the five-year-old who gave a child impression of what Vegeta had been like, to some extent.  
Trunks laughed. "Oh, I like practicing that one with you, Daddy!"  
"Then let's see it, son."  
Trunks turned his pout to a small frown, and he made his eyes lock with his father's, giving a death stare seeming impossible to accomplish by such a happy child, and crossed his arms, straightening his back, then moving it to a backwards slump, like his father, appearing to be leaning on an invisible wall. His face was exactly like his father's had been, so long ago, save the blue eyes and hair his mother had given him.  
"How was that, daddy?" Trunks left the "Saiyan face" and broke into a smile, as did his father.  
"I think it was really--" The doorbell again. "I've got to get down to breakfast, your mother is going to cook." Vegeta left the door frame of the boy's room, and went down a few halls, until he came to the front door at last. Flinging it open with an intended sense of anger and annoyance, Vegeta gave a blank, yet more to the bored and unimpressed side face to the man standing on the doorstep. "Who the hell are you, and why were you ringing my doorbell?!" Vegeta tried to keep his voice down. Bulma didn't appreciate what language Trunks had learned last time Vegeta had been angry with someone. The boy, unknowing it was such a terrible phrase, ran about laughing 'damn it,  
Bulma!' for an hour before his mother could catch him.  
"Well, I see you haven't changed in the least bit," the man said. Vegeta gave a confused face to the man, then looked his up and down. He wore black leather shoes, which were tied with thin brown laces, that draped under the soles of the shoes at that particular moment. His brown slacks and relaxed hands in pockets showed he thought nothing formal of visiting the Breifs manor, and his sleeveless white muscle shirt showed arms with an acceptable male form of an average human. The man brushed a tuft of brown tinted black hair--with a strange tuft of orange in the front, almost like a flame of some sort--from his eyes, and smiled at Vegeta. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in...?" He asked.  
"No, I don't know who you are, nor do I care." Vegeta moved his arm to slam the door on the man's face, but the man shoved his foot in to stop it. "You don't remember me?" He asked.  
"No, why should I? I have never seen you before in my life." Vegeta replied.  
"But...it wasn't that long ago, was it?" The man asked. Vegeta squinted at him, wondering if it was just a reflection of the sun when he saw the man's eyes were a curious golden tint...like a cat's. "Who are you?" Vegeta asked.  
"Oh, that's right...you didn't know I became human, did you?" The man laughed.  
"Huh? What're you talking about?"  
"It's me, Vegeta! Kamenki!" The man smiled.  
"Ka...Ka...Kamen...ki?!" Vegeta sucked in a mouthful of air before heaving loudly outwardly, and repeating the heavy breathing pattern as his right eye twitched, and he felt all his energy drain from his body. Kamenki?!  
  
- - - - - -  
I think, if you haven't already, you should go back and read "Animal Senses." it's a really cute fanfiction. I'm not telling you what happened then, because then there is NOTHING in this for the creator of Kamenki! So...I want you all to go back and read it, and submit a review to at least ONE chapter...then you must review mine! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
:D Kat...what do you think so far?  
  
--Kai 


End file.
